2 Days
thumb|312px 2 Days & 1 Night (Hangul: 1박 2일; also known as 1 Night 2 Days; abbreviated as 1N2D) is a South Korean reality-variety show that airs on KBS2 beginning August 5, 2007. 1 Night 2 Days is one of the two segments (the other segment is The Return of Superman) on Happy Sunday, airing at 6:25pm KST once a week. The episodes are also uploaded with English subtitles weekly on YouTube through KBS's official channel. The show's current cast members are Kim Jong-min, Cha Tae-hyun, Kim Joon-ho, Defconn, Yoon Shi-yoon, and Jung Joon-young. The show's motto is "Real Wild Road Variety." Its main concept is to recommend various places of interest that viewers can visit in South Korea. Filming for every new trip is usually done 2 weeks prior to broadcast on KBS2. 1 Night 2 Days has gained much popularity and has garnered high viewer ratings. Along with The Return of Superman, the show's third season helped revive and maintain KBS2 Happy Sunday ratings, beating out competition from other major networks since its first episode. Synopsisedit Although there were multiple member line-up changes through each season, 1 Night 2 Days has mostly kept its format. The cast members take various trips throughout South Korea, including many offshore islands. While doing so, members also perform missions at a certain mealtime or point of the day to earn rewards (ex. foods that are famous in the region they visit) and to avoid punishments (ex. going into the water). Guests can be invited not only by the production team but also by the members themselves if they meet the criteria of the episode's concept (ex. ep 396-399). Historyedit Before 1 Night 2 Days was first aired, it was preceded by Are You Ready which featured most of the 1 Night 2 Days members — Kang Ho-dong, Lee Soo-geun, Kim Jong-min, and Eun Jiwon. Are You Ready was canceled due to low viewership ratings and was replaced by 1 Night 2 Days after 12 episodes. Singer and actor Lee Ji-hoon was offered to join the cast of 1 Night 2 Days but rejected the role to take a role on MBC drama New Heart instead.2 1 Night 2 Days premiered with cast members Kang Ho-dong, Lee Soo-geun, Kim Jong-min, Eun Jiwon, Noh Hong-chul, Ji Sang-ryul, and Sanggeun the dog mascot on August 5, 2007. The show later experienced a number of cast member changes: September 16, 2007: Ji Sang-ryul's last episode October 28, 2007: Kim C joins the cast November 4, 2007: Noh Hong-chul's last episode November 11, 2007: Lee Seung-gi joins the cast December 2, 2007: Kim Jong-min leaves the show because of mandatory military service December 9, 2007: MC Mong joins the cast December 27, 2009: Kim Jong-min rejoins the cast June 6, 2010: Kim C's last episode September 19, 2010: MC Mong's last episode March 6, 2011: Uhm Tae-woong joins the cast September 25, 2011: Kang Ho-dong's last episode3 February 26, 2012: 1 Night 2 Days Season 1's last episode (Lee Seung-gi and Eun Jiwon's last episode) March 4, 2012: 1 Night 2 Days Season 2's first episode (Kim Seung-woo, Cha Tae-hyun, Sung Si-kyung, and Joo Won's first episode) March 2013: Kim Seung-woo's last episode and Yoo Hae-jin joins the cast October 27, 2013: Joo Won's last episode November 24, 2013: 1 Night 2 Days Season 2's last episode (Lee Soo-geun, Uhm Tae-woong, Sung Si-kyung, Yoo Hae-jin's last episode) December 1, 2013: 1 Night 2 Days Season 3's first episode (Kim Joo-hyuk, Kim Joon-ho, Defconn, and Jung Joon-young's first episode) December 6, 2015: Kim Joo-hyuk's last episode May 1, 2016: Yoon Shi-yoon joins the cast October 9, 2016: Jung Joon-young temporarily leaves the show January 15, 2017: Jung Joon-young rejoins the cast Season 1 broadcast its final episode on February 26, 2012. Season 2 premiered on March 4, 2012 with returning members Lee Soo-geun, Kim Jong-min, and Uhm Tae-woong, who were joined by new members Kim Seung-woo, Cha Tae-hyun, Sung Si-kyung, and Joo Won. Kim Seung-woo left the show in March 2013 to re-focus on his acting career. He was replaced by fellow actor Yoo Hae-jin. On November 24, 2013 1 Night 2 Days Season 2 officially wrapped up season two with a final goodbye from the members. Similar to the show's signature opening in which the members gather together to introduce the episode, it was fitting to see the members gather one last time to bid farewell to its audience. Season 3 of 1 Night 2 Days premiered on December 1, 2013 that consist of returning members Cha Tae-hyun and Kim Jong-min, as well as new members Kim Joon-ho, Kim Joo-hyuk, Jung Joon-young, and Defconn. As of November 22, 2015, Kim Joo-hyuk left the cast of season 3 on their two-year anniversary, as he filmed his last episodes on November 20 and 21.4 Yoon Shi-yoon was then rumored to be in talks to join the show and officially became the new member in April 2016.5 On September 29, 2016, Jung Joon-young left the show due to his scandal6 (regarding a "sexual offence" charged by his former girlfriend, of which he was later cleared of), but on January 7, 2017, a production member confirmed that Joon-young will return to the show, already having recorded an episode the previous day (which was broadcast on January 15).7 Kategorie:Fernsehshows Kategorie:Realityshows Kategorie:KBS2